User blog:Thebedazzleddementor/Los Angeles Location Test
This is a mockup of the proposed page on LA. Feel free to offer feedback and suggestions at this time. Los Angeles, often referred to by its initials "LA," is largest city in California and the second largest in the United States of America by population.http://worldpopulationreview.com/us-cities/los-angeles-population/ Geography Los Angeles is located in the southwestern portion of California, in Los Angeles County.https://geology.com/county-map/california.shtml Due to its location in the south of the United States, it has a warm climate with little seasonal variation. Appears In Big Sky Country, Book 2 As part of the selection process for Smalltown, USA, Your Character and other Sweetridge and Falconville residents are flow out to LA to make the final pitch to Willow LaBrea for your town to represent Montana on the show. After presenting your pitch, you and your friends go clubbing, and Sawyer gets into a fight with Dick Mulligan at a bar before you leave for the night. The chapter set in Los Angeles is titled "La La Land," after one of the city's nicknames.https://learningenglish.voanews.com/a/a-23-2009-12-31-voa1-84659112/118642.html This nickname has two meanings: it references the city's initials (LA) as well as playing on the English term "la-la land" meaning a dreamland or a place out of touch with reality, which is a commong perception of Los Angeles and Hollywood. Chris: Luxury Getaway In a bonus book, you can go on a romantic trip with Chris, who is flown out to Los Angeles to see a pro team play. Although initially annoyed by the antics of the others on the trip (especially Becca, you ultimately end up enjoying your trip. The Freshman, Book 3 After Rosethorne Park is picked up for production as a movie, James moves there to help produce it, putting a hold on his senior year at Hartfeld University. Your Character keeps in touch with him via video calls while he is away. Although James initially promised to continue helping you with your writing, you notice that he is increasingly distant and preoccupied while talking to you, to the point where he begins to mute conversations to continue writing while you talk to him. Concerned about James' stress about his movie and fearing manipulation by his editor, Yasmin, you use the plane ticket he gave you and fly to LA. James is thrilled to see you and shows you around Hollywood. While at the studio where Rosethorne Park is being filmed, you meet the Actors who play Kenna Rys and Dominic Hunter in the in-universe television series of The Crown & the Flame. You stay the night at James' apartment in LA. Yasmin arrives in the middle of the night and comes on to James, who is caught off guard by her forwardness. You wake up and confront her, and she leave. Upset and embarrassed by what happened, James fights with you about Yasmin's sexual harassment of him. You call a car and leave for the airport early. Most Wanted Los Angeles serves as the main setting for Most Wanted, as well as being the hometown of David Reyes, one of the series' main characters. The series begins with John Tull's murder of Gavin Routh and either Theresa Holland or Logan Mills. Samantha Massey arrives from Texas, looking to avenge the murder of her personal mentor, and is assigned to work the case alongside Reyes. The two butt heads, especially in the early stages of the investigation. As Massey and Reyes continue hunting Tull, they visit a variety of locations around LA, both the seedy and luxurious. With the help of Reyes' coworkers in the Los Angeles Police Department, they succeed in determining Tull's motive in coming to LA: killing people he sees as a threat to his daughter, pop star Hayley Rose. Before they are able to track down and arrest Tull, he attacks a movie set and takes Cassandra Leigh hostage. He and Hayley attempt to flee the country in her private plane at LAX. Massey and Reyes manage to board the plane just before takeoff. They face off against Tull (who is killed in the fight) and Hayley (who is taken prisoner). As the pilot is injured, Cassandra is forced to land the plane. Massey and Reyes receive commendations for their work in taking down Tull, and Massey prepares to return to Texas. As Reyes is dropping her off at the airport, he receives news that Hayley has been beheaded in her own cell, and Massey decides to remain in LA to help him track down the killer. Perfect Match, Book 2 In Perfect Match, Damien's family lives in a suburb of LA. In Book 2, you encourage him to reconnect with his family and accompany him to LA to see his mother and younger sister, Lucilla. You spend some time in their home before returning to San Francisco. Red Carpet Diaries Red Carpet Diaris begins with Your Character moving to LA to become an actress, represented by your best friend, Chazz. You start out in a small apartment before getting your big break working under famous director Markus von Groot. Although you fall from grace when you are implicated as a leak on the set of Tender Nothings, you are able to prove your innocence and regain your status as a Hollywood A-lister. In Book 2, you continue to live in Hollywood. After receiving a role in Double Agent, you are sexually harassed by Viktor Montmartre. You refuse his advances and he proceeds to take revenge on you, including barring you from your home in LA by obtaining filming rights to your streets. You come clean about his harassment and are able to ruin his reputation and encourage other actresses he has harassed to come forward with their own stories. In Book 3, you continue to climb the Hollywood ranks, becoming a director and producer in your own right. Your marriage to Matt, Victoria, Seth, Teja, or Thomas also makes LA news. Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Your Character and your father are residents of LA, where he is a member of the LAPD and you are a valedictory frontrunner at Mar Vista, a prestigious prep school. In spite of your close relationship with your father, your best friend Riya, and Riya's boyfriend Darius, you find life in LA unfulfilling and look forward to attending Langston College, where you will be starting during the summer session. In a moment of rebellion, you sneak out to a party. While you are there, cops bust the party and Logan helps you escape. You and Logan become friends and he introduces you to LA's street racing subculture. You quickly fall in with the Mercy Park Crew, the ring of car thieves that your father is currently investigating with his new partner, Jason Shaw. Shaw soon realizes that you are connected with the MPC and recruits you as an LAPD informant without your father's knowledge. The MPC finds themselves under the thumb of another LA gang known as the Brotherhood. You agree to help them in their thefts and plans, either out of a sense of loyalty to the members of the MPC or to help Shaw with his investigation. When your father finds out about your relationship with the MPC, the two of you argue. You temporarily move in with the MPC before finding out that Logan only initiated a friendship with you to spy on your father, causing you to leave and stay with Riya instead. You soon find out that the Brotherhood actually consists of dirty cops in the LAPD. Shaw threatens the people you are close to to keep you under control, and you return to life at Mar Vista. Your love interest then reappears at prom and either is attacked by the Brotherhood (in the case of Logan or Colt) or joins the Brotherhood to protect you (in the case of Mona). You develop and execute a plan to take down the Brotherhood with Colt and Logan's (and potentially, your father's) help. You finally graduate and leave LA behind for the east coast. The Royal Romance, Book 3 During Liam and Madeleine's engagement tour, you visit several US cities. Although LA is not an official stop on the tour, you realize Tariq has likely hidden out there, due to his fascination with the Hollywood lifestyle. After calling into luxury clothing stores, you are able to track down and visit several addresses, eventually finding him. You convince him to make a statement explaining that Your Character was set up and fly back to New York City to rejoin the engagement tour. Mentioned In Endless Summer, Book 1 In Endless Summer, Your Character and your friends discover an arcade room while preparing The Celestial for battle. You play Everett Rourke's favorite arcade game, which is based on "crazy murders...in LA," a reference to the events of Most Wanted, Book 1. The Heist: Monaco In the "good ending," Your Character can express your desire to become "Hollywood's Most Wanted." Rye will mention that the LAPD includes members of Interpol and the US Marshalls, an apparent reference to Most Wanted. LoveHacks, Book 1 After Mark's breakup, Cole insists on taking him and Horatio out. Horatio can choose to flirt with either Nikhil or Jessica, both of whom will mention that they are from Los Angeles. Gallery Cordillera Towers LAPD Precinct Street and City Views RCD_LA_Helicopter_View.png|View of LA from a helicopter RCD_Rooftop_Helipad.png|Rooftop helipad WestLASideShowRoDCh.2.png|LA street racing sideshow RCD_Food_Festival.jpg|Food festival in Red Carpet Diaries Central_Park_at_night.jpg|Park in LA Thief_Stadium_-_Beach_Version.png|Venice Beach (day) Businesses RCD_The_Secret_of_Ninradell_Premiere.png|Theater before Ninradell premiere (exterior) OperaStJamesBoxStageView.png|Theater before Ninradell premiere (interior) RCD Auggie's Flower shop.png|Flower shop in Red Carpet diaries RCDBK1Location.jpg|Food carts in Red Carpet Diaries NorthbridgeAirport.png|Los Angeles International Airport (night) Recording_Studio_on_PT._Ch._5.png|Hayley Rose' recording studio SetofWinona'sShowonPM2.jpg|Leland's talk show set RoD MC's Combustion Red Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car and Logan's Car.png| Kaneko Autbody featuring a version of Your Character (RoD)'s car (interior) RainesCorpLobby.png|Studio lobby in Big Sky Country RainesCorpMeetingRoom.png|Studio conference room in Big Sky Country TheCrimsonVeil.png|Club VIP room in Big Sky Country Private Residences Winecellarinoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|Wine cellar in one of Your Character (RCD)'s potential houses Poolofoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|Pool of one of Your Character (RCD)'s potential homes Oldhollywoodhouselivingroom.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential houses (day) Nightimelivingroomoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential houses (night) Bedroomdaytimeinoldhollywoodhouse.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential bedrooms Livingroominpenthouse.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential houses (day) Nightimeofpenthouse.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential houses (night) Bedroominpenthousedaytime.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential bedrooms (day) Nightimebedroominpenthouse.jpg|One of Your Character (RCD)'s potential bedrooms (night) Poolinpenthouse.jpg|Pool of one of Your Character (RCD)'s potential homes (day) Nightimeinpoolofpenthouse.jpg|Pool of one of Your Character (RCD)'s potential homes (night) Mar Vista Prep Hearst_High_Hallway.png|Hallway and lockers Berry_High_Classroom.png|Mrs. Clark's classroom Berry_High_Cafeteria.png|Mar Vista cafeteria Miscellaneous AirplanethatTFMCgetsinTSr.Ch.13.png|Hayley Rose' private plane (interior) Trivia References Category:Blog posts